


婚禮上

by nanakaxxx



Series: RJ小段子合集 [3]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanakaxxx/pseuds/nanakaxxx
Summary: 在羅密歐與茱麗葉的婚禮上，茂丘西奧告訴提伯爾特他要離開維羅納。
Relationships: Mercutio/Tybalt (Romeo and Juliet)
Series: RJ小段子合集 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798444





	婚禮上

羅密歐與茱麗葉這對小情侶在他們頑強的抗爭下，終於使雙方家長妥協，答應他們倆的婚禮。畢竟，兩家人都不希望看到自己的兒女再「死」一次了。

婚禮當天，維羅納的兩大家族在兒女的愛中，不再仇恨彼此，維羅納成為名符其實的愛之都，人人都洋溢著幸福的微笑。

婚禮在一座漂亮的花園裡舉行，羅密歐與茱麗葉穿上純白的禮服，在眾人的祝福中，許下了永恆的誓言。

提伯爾特連誓詞都還沒聽完就離開了，他不習慣這種處處充滿著愛與和平的場面，這與他太不相符了，這使他坐立難安、格格不入。

他直至目前為止的人生都在仇恨中度過，他不懂除了恨以外的情感。他感到無力且茫然無措。

如果父輩使他學會仇恨，學會將仇恨視為活著的信綱，那麼沒有仇恨時，提伯爾特又是什麼呢？

「噢，這不是我們的提伯爾特嗎？」熟悉的嘲弄聲又出現在耳邊，「怎麼一個人在這？你連自己表妹的結婚誓詞都不願聽？你還真是可憐。」

身穿一襲白色禮服的茂丘西奧難得將一頭黑髮紮起，甚至還仔細的將半邊的頭髮編成辮子，看起來與平時瘋瘋癲癲的樣貌相比沉穩不少。

「管好你自己吧，茂丘西奧。你又怎麼會拋下你好友的婚禮獨自來到這裡？你才是不敢面對事實的人吧。」提伯爾特微微抬起下巴端詳眼前的不速之客，用著相同的態度回擊他。

茂丘西奧嘆了口氣，擺擺手，「你還真不懂羅密歐，我可不想再聽他說茱麗葉有多好多好，我聽了整整一個禮拜啦！何況，比起羅密歐，我更想來看看失魂落魄的你。」他露出一抹茂丘西奧式的討厭微笑，接著說：「就跟我想的一樣呢，提伯爾特。你是不是失去了生存的意義啦，充滿愛的維羅納可沒有你這種人的容身之處。」

「那你又如何呢？茂丘西奧。和平的維羅納也容忍不了你這種混亂的存在。」被戳到痛處的提伯爾特只得惡狠狠地回道。

「你該對我好一點，現在我們可是同陣線的。」茂丘西奧下了一個奇怪的結論，他補充，「都是被維羅納遺棄的人。」

「我沒落魄到跟你是同類人。」

「死腦筋的傢伙。」茂丘西奧對他翻了個白眼，沒好氣地說，「善良的茂丘西奧給了你一個機會，你卻不要，就像對一隻流浪貓伸出友善的手，卻被牠咬一口一樣，真是不知感恩。」

提伯爾特不想多聽茂丘西奧的那些瘋言瘋語，轉身準備要離開。

「等等！」茂丘西奧大喊，並伸出手抓住他。

他的眼中閃過一絲驚慌，要不是他們距離夠近，提伯爾特根本不會發現這件事。

「我的意思是，離開維羅納，我們一起——」

要是不知道他們是仇敵的人聽到這句話，肯定會把這當成是告白；但很可惜的，他們不是戀人，而是敵人。

「……你瘋了。」

「是的，只有最傻的瘋子才會邀請全維羅納最無趣的男人一同離開。」他忿忿地回道，「提伯爾特，你怎麼不試著體驗不同的生活方式？你有為自己活過一回嗎？」

——就像我一樣的自由。這是茂丘西奧沒說出口的。他總看不慣眼前男人的隱忍，還有那見鬼的家族榮耀。在過往的鬥爭中，那看著自己的雙眼除了一貫的憤怒外，還總是帶著一種渴望，即使他自己從沒察覺，但茂丘西奧都看見了。

「算了，就當我真傻了吧。反正，我今晚就會離開，再見。」看了眼前無動於衷的人，他也不願再多說什麼。

月光下的維羅納溫柔且安靜，茂丘西奧帶著簡單的行李穿著斗篷站在城門邊。那古板又固執的男人沒有出現，他果然什麼都不懂，那些話、那些行為，他從一開始就沒懂過。

算了，他本就打算拋下一切離開，他可是自由的、沒有人能阻止得了的茂丘西奧，區區的提伯爾特不會讓他動搖。他像是下定決心般地轉身，準備踏上屬於他一人的未知冒險。

突然間，他的眼角餘光看到一抹紅。

「自己說要離開卻還是留戀不已，你真的有要離開的決心嗎？」提伯爾特站在城門外，見他沒有任何想回話的意思後他開口，「……我想了很久。你說的對，一直以來我都不曾為自己而活，或許我有那麼點羨慕你吧。」

「總之，我想這能成為一個改變的契機。」他做了結論。

茂丘西奧瞪大眼睛，看著眼前的人，那張伶牙俐齒的嘴突然失去了作用，什麼話都說不出口。

過了半晌，他才像是回過神似地彎起嘴角，大聲地笑出來。

「哈哈哈哈哈，你終於懂了呢！這就是瘋狂！這就是瘋狂！」

「你最好閉上你的嘴，否則我會立刻反悔並殺了你。」

「我求之不得。」茂丘西奧跑到提伯爾特的身旁，帶著愉悅的表情說。

「閉嘴，走了。」像是不想理會茂丘西奧的瘋言瘋語，提伯爾特逕自向前走，而茂丘西奧則連忙跟上他的腳步。

於是，一紅一紫的身影就此消失在維羅納，再也沒有人知道他們的下落。


End file.
